Deathbed confessions
by evil older sister
Summary: Remus has a cofession to make, how will it effect the trio and can he get his final rest, mentions of abuse, but very breif


_**Hiya, I haven't given up on my other stories but I have to clear my head of all this other stuff first hopefully I'll update the others soon.**_

_**Discalimer: I have never owned any more than the books, I'm just not cool like that.**_

**Deathbed Confessions**

Remus Lupin knew he was dying, everyone else knew it too. Some, like one Nymphadora Tonks didn't want to believe it, but even she could see death in his greying skin and sad, tired eyes. Others, especially those who had known him during his school years, were just surprised that he lasted this long. It had been nearly five years since the event that was killing him slowly and painfully took place. Most who had been put in his position had faded away in five months. He only survived because of a promise he made both to himself and to the one he gave his heart to long ago. He was the last to remember and now it was finaly time to let the others know and finaly rest. Harry had defeated the dark lord three years ago and had just returned from a trip to the past with his two friends, Hermione and Ron, who had stood by him through everything, even when noone else could or would. Including the painfully stunning revelation that not only was Percy a death eater, but so was Ginny, who Harry had thought he had loved at the time. They helped him through that and Remus wondered how they would handle his last revelation for them.

He was interrupted from his thinking from a knock on the door of his room, he had been bedridden for almost two months, "You wanted to talk to us, Remus"

"Yes, come in, Harry, Ron, Hermione", he took a deep breath and let it out slowly readying himself for what promised to be one of the hardest talks of his life, and not just because it will be his last, "I have something very important to tell all three of you, please don't interrupt". They nodded their heads in agreement as he continued, "First I must congratulate you on sucessfully manuvering the time stream, though Hogwarts was never the same after you left", seeing their shocked faces he chuckled weakly then returned to seriousness. "That, I suppose, brings us to the heart of the matter. You see I have a cofession to make, and you must understand that I could not make it before now, you see, Sirius and I we're immune to memory charms" Shock transformed into horror as they quickly grasped the impilcations of that statement, There faces so achingly familar that he was forcibly reminded of all those years ago.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Remus, Sirius, and James were lurking outside the defense office, hoping to find out more about their mysterious teachers when they heard them arguing._

_"I couldn't do that, Ron, and you know it!"_

_"Harry, this could save them, you could grow up with your parents instead of those horrible muggles"_

_"And what, Ron, did you forget what else happened the night my parents died, Our generation had their childhood as playing in the park instead of in hiding, you saw the results of what Voldermort and his deatheaters did and I'm told that in this time it was worse. If we change what happened then my mothers love may never have delayed Voldermort the first time, and yours might be the family that died, or Mione's, we could all be dead this time around. Or who knows, my mothers refusal to back down and let her son die at that one point in time might have been the only thing that stood in the way of Voldermort taking over and even if, if I were to decide to tell them the future how would I do it, just walk up to them one day and say 'James Potter, I'm not only your defense teacher but I'm your son from the future, who has incidently never met because that Rat Wormtail betrayed you to Voldermort and got you and my mother, Lily Evans, killed.I survived and was made famous. Oh, No I wasn't raised by Sirius because the Same rat pinned your murder on him and so he went to Azkaban, I was raised with my Aunt and her family, where I was Hated, Beaten and Rped by the time I was six and tried to commit suicide on my birthday every year from the time I was seven to the time I was eleven. And just two years ago I found out the love of my life has been working for Voldermort since she was thirteen and I found thid out just minuets before I killed him and incidentally her' can you see how well that would go over, Ron"_

_Ron was silent, and the three teenage boys looked at each other and began to back away slowly when James accidentally tripped and went flying into a nearby, and convientantly placed, suit of armor. Next thing they knew thier defense professors were infrount of them and they were at wand point._

_"How much did you hear?" The softly spoken question from their only female defense teacher made them wince slightly which was taaken for an answer, as it was meant._

_"We'll have to obliviate them" It wasn't a question but rather a tried statement, from which sirius did some quick thinking._

_"If you are going to obliviate us anyway why don'tyou tell us everything, you all sound like you need to get somethings off your chest"_

_The two boys looked at the strict female teacher who sighed and nodded her head slightly, and gestured for the boys to follow them inside._

_-end Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

Remus kept going knowing he wouldn't be abel to start again if he did'nt get it all off his chest now, "Siris and I, we had a long talk about what to do that night after we went back to the dorm rooms, for what seemed like hours we debated and plotted and we always came back to one point, your argument, Harry, the fact that you forced yourself to not tell us again though we knew you wanted to, even though you knew what was in store for your younger self, helped us decide. we would keep everything as it was described to us, because the future shouldn't be changed. But I promised both of us that once you got back from your trip through time I tell you, and find out if you could ever forgive either of us.Thats why I've survived as long as I have, because I had to wait until it was time."

There was a long silence while Faded some more and the trio assimilated what they had been told and then, "There is nothing to forgive, you did exactly what we would have had to in you place, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that pain, go in peace Remus, and thank you for telling us."

Remus was starting to feel incrediblaly drained as he said, "We are all so proud of you three never forget that" and then Remus did what he had been wanting to do for five years since the incident in the department of mysteries, he slid through his earthly bonds and met his lover floating above his bed. They waited as Harry roused the rest of the house and after they calmed a hysterical Tonks, They said there goodbyes and wondered out loud why He waited so long. Harry just smiled mysteriously raising an eybrow as he said, "He had to wait for just the right time for his last confession."

* * *

_**This is just something I thought of because at the end of POA Sirius and Remus seemed to forgive each other way to easily for twelve years of belif of betrayal on one side and twelve years of Azkaban on the other. CYA**_


End file.
